Love Sick
by Byakurai
Summary: Hatred turns to Love, Love turns to Sadness, Sadness turns to Hatred, Thus, A new cycle was formed." NARUxSAKU. AU. Maybe a bit OOC.. R&R.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...

BTW, this is a "Normal Life AU" wherein everything is so normal... haha! no ninjas, no magic spells, etc. just an ordinary world.

* * *

**Love Sick **

**CHAPTER 1: A New Cycle  
**

* * *

_One thing always changes to another_

_As it follows the never-ending cycles of life_

_HATRED turns to LOVE_

_LOVE turns to SADNESS_

_SADNESS turns to HATRED_

_And thus, a new cycle was formed.  
_

* * *

_**5:24 PM – March 3**_

"MOVE! MOVE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" a man wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans with brunette-colored hair ran towards the reception as he carried at his back an spiky orange-haired man with blood coming out from a large wound on his head.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" a nurse asked the brunette-haired man as she quickly take down some notes on a piece of paper on her clipboard

"When I saw him, he was already fainted and his head soaked in blood." The brunette-haired answered in a panicked tone.

"We have to call a doctor fast!" the nurse replied as she grabbed the telephone and pressed on a speed dial button.

"Please wait for a short while, we will bring him to the Emergency Room and the doctor will examine him right away." The nurse quickly added.

"Alright…" The brunette-haired responded with an obvious sign of uneasiness in his face.

"Please bring the patient here." A male nurse arrived and instructed the brunette-haired to let the orange-haired to lie down on a stretcher brought by the male nurse and his companion.

The 2 male nurses quickly brought the patient to the Emergency room as the brunette-haired followed them.

The patient was brought inside the Emergency room but the brunette-haired was left outside the room so he patiently waited and seated on a bench stationed outside the Emergency Room.

* * *

_**7:36PM- March 3**_

"Doctor Tsunade, has Naruto-"the brunette-haired worriedly asked the doctor who came out of the Emergency Room.

Tsunade tapped the brunette-haired's shoulder and interrupted the brunette-haired with a smirk on her face, "Kiba, luckily, your friend's life is not in any danger anymore"

Hearing the wonderful news from Tsunade, Kiba was able to breathe freely and told Tsunade, "Thank you so much, Doctor! You've saved my friend, Naruto."

"Actually, your friend was pretty strong-", Tsunade added, "I can feel his strong will to survive."

Kiba then laughed and said, "That's Naruto for you! A really stubborn guy!"

Tsunade then became stern and said, "Well, we still shouldn't celebrate because we still have to wait for the x-ray results to come out because the wound was in the head so we have to examine if there are any damages in the brain."

Kiba then asked, "So, when will Naruto be able to go out of the hospital?"

Tsunade optimistically answered, "Well, it may be after a month or two but until then, we, first, have to wait for him to wake up."

Tsunade turned her back and when Tsunade was about to return to the ER, Kiba then calmly asked, "So, since Naruto is still in the ER, may I get some clothes for myself at home then I'll be back as soon as possible?"

Tsunade stopped and said, "Sure! Since Naruto might not yet gain consciousness at the moment."

Kiba thanked Tsunade and headed home while Tsunade went back inside of the ER to examine Naruto again.

* * *

_**10 minutes after Kiba left, Kiba hasn't returned to the hospital but surprisingly, a so-called "Miracle" was happening in the ER.**_

"Naruto-", gasped Tsunade as she quickly checked the machine examining the heartbeat of Naruto, "You're waking up sooner than I expected?!"

Naruto, who was unconscious, was breathing heavily that his body was like getting carried away by his breathing and because of this, the nurses and Tsunade was panicking thinking that it was some kind of a seizure.

Everyone was running inside the ER trying to get the continuous request of Tsunade to help stop the seizure.

After a short while, Naruto's breathing was stabled and everything was back to normal.

Everyone was so relieved the most of the nurses went out of the room to sit on the benches outside the ER.

As Tsunade and the nurses rested because of the terrifying seizure of Naruto, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and murmured, "Where… am I?"

Tsunade approached bedridden Naruto and replied, "You're in Konoha General Hospital."

Naruto said in a weary voice, "Konoha GH, huh?"

Tsunade, with a serious face, interviewed Naruto about what he can remember before he fainted.

* * *

_**8:21PM- March 3**_

"So, the 'Sound' gang leader named 'Orochimaru' attacked you with his gang members and that's the last thing you could remember?" asked Tsunade as she wrote some of what Naruto said on a notepad.

Naruto, still looked pale and weary, answered, "Yes, doctor."

Tsunade then closed the notepad she was holding and instructed Naruto, "Well, right now, we are waiting for the x-ray results so that we will know if there are any damages on your brain but until then, we will have to transfer you to your own private room."

Naruto nodded and remained silent until Tsunade suggested, "It would be best if you just rest for the night right now. I'm sure you feel so tired right now."

Naruto smiled at Tsunade, closed his eyes and rested.

* * *

_**8:17 AM – March 4**_

Naruto, with his right hand still attached with dextrose, risen up and seated on his hospital bed.

Naruto, surprised because the whole room was empty, said to himself, "Huh? How come no one stayed with me?"

And then, Naruto heard someone knocking at the door. Unable to stand, Naruto shouted, "COME IN!"

"GOOD MORNING, NARUTO-KUN!" a nurse with cherry blossom-pinked hair, with emerald orbs and well-defined physique cheerfully greeted Naruto as she carried with her a tray full of different types of medicine.

The nurse approached Naruto and placed the tray on the mahogany side table just beside Naruto's bed.

"So, what are you here for, Sa…Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he read the nametag of the nurse just below the left-side collar of her plain white uniform.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! I'm quite flattered that you knew me already!" Sakura then, sarcastically complimented Naruto as she prepares the medicine she brought.

"Actually, I just read your nametag." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Haha! You're so funny, Naruto-kun!" Sakura forcibly laughed to make Naruto feel comfortable with her.

"So, what are you here for?"

"Actually, I'm here to let you take this medicine I prepared." Sakura then showed a fake smile to Naruto with her eyes closed and bringing the capsule and the glass of water closer to Naruto.

Naruto then turned back on Sakura and teased, "I won't drink it!"

Sakura, getting annoyed, brought the medicine and the cup of water closer to Naruto and said, "DRINK UP, NARUTO-KUN…"

Naruto, still being stubborn and childish, teased, "I WON'T DRINK IT!"

Sakura, getting much more annoyed, insisted, "DRINK IT NARUTO!"

Naruto then turned to Sakura and put out his tongue as he pulls the bottom eyelid of his left eye.

Sakura, annoyed, forced the medicine into Naruto's mouth as if she was already choking him and said, "IF YOU WON'T TAKE THIS, I'LL KILL YOU NOW!"

When Sakura was able to force the medicine in Naruto's mouth, Tsunade arrived and shouted, "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sakura then looked at the doctor and gave her a nervous smile and said, "OOPS!"

Tsunade sighed and said, "Try to control your anger, Sakura"

Sakura then apologizes to Tsunade and looked at Naruto with a terrifying gaze and sarcastically said, "I'm sorry, NARUTO."

Then, Naruto teasingly replied, "It's alright, SAKURA… It's alright…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

* * *

So, the first chapter is done! Thanks for everyone who helped me with this fic: 

**Especially,**

2 of my friends, **Criselda and Sharlyn** who helped me research about a certain sickness that I was suppose to use in this fic but thanks to our research, I decided not to use those...

**Heartbit**- FOR SUPPORT! haha!

anyway, I need your constructive criticisms and reviews! thanks!


End file.
